


Merlin and Arthur in a winter wonderland

by TinyDragonlord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonlord/pseuds/TinyDragonlord
Summary: One year after Arthur's return*, Merlin and Arthur share a quiet moonlit moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *(aka one year after witch_baby gifted me Arthur for Christmas)

 


End file.
